


【花裴】初见是你，余生也是你04（黑化/R18）

by SherlockSH



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockSH/pseuds/SherlockSH





	【花裴】初见是你，余生也是你04（黑化/R18）

事后，花无谢以逆转阴阳需要多次疗养为名，将裴文德依旧留于宫中，朱厚照只能来探视却不能进行房事。  
“在未完成之前，陛下万万不可如此，否则将会阴阳两气相冲，前功尽弃。”  
无奈的裴文德能怎么办呢？箭到弦上，不得不发。依照裴家的势力，慢慢在朝中安插自己的人手，准备着两人的密谋之计。  
他与花无谢无论是身还是心，已经是一条船上的蚂蚱，再也分不开了。不得不说，时间的力量是惊人的。花无谢在寂寞深宫中的陪伴是他的唯一寄托，也是重返自由的唯一希望。在疯狂的交合中，万千春潮的激情将他的心献了出去。  
而花无谢给这颗心上了把锁。他在裴文德细瘦的小腿处，上了一把做工精致的银锁。银光闪闪，衬着洁白如玉的小腿更是晶莹，多了分禁欲的美感。双腿被锁着，走路自然不大方便，穿着一袭红袍的裴文德逛御花园时都一颤一颤的，弱柳扶风的样子仿佛真是被夺了阳气。  
他汗涔涔地从御花园回来，花郎中躺在龙床上等着他，半露衣衫，胸口风光大好。  
“你这登徒子”裴文德扶着腰说道。  
花无谢一个快步起身，搂住了裴文德的肩膀，“不登徒子，怎么勾得正人君子的裴大将军上龙床啊”，花无谢的手滑向衣带，轻轻一解，宽大的袍子倏地落下。  
习惯了他任性妄为性子的裴文德也就由着他，里里外外褪下的衣衫由门口铺到了床第，花无谢解开他束发的红带子，满头墨发散落在白净如玉的肩胛骨上，花无谢将他推倒在明黄色的龙床上，温暖的手触碰到了银锁，发出银铃般的响声。裴文德的脸更红了，花无谢勾起唇角，露出贪婪的目光，“裴裴你是我的”  
他咬上裴文德细嫩的小腿，细细啃噬，绕着银锁的周围留下了一片片红痕，才把锁解开，让小腿不停颤抖的裴文德喘了口气。  
花无谢继续向大腿深处探去，习武的手带着薄茧摩擦过常年不见光的大腿私密处，富有经验地揉捏。他知道什么地方裴文德最敏感，果不其然，轻轻一按裴公子就弓起腰来。  
这具白玉般的身子已经被自己调教得很水灵，稍微一撩拨，就能泛起红来，他俯下身子靠在裴文德灼热的阳物上，低低笑道“我好像已经听到裴裴的水声了”  
裴文德面红耳赤，从前饱读的圣贤教诲又在耳边响起，他心中充满着强烈的背德感，可花无谢却要引着他走向极致。他含着他灼热的阳物，发出啧啧吮吸的声音，两根手指插进了后穴，前后夹击的快感让裴文德闭上了眼睛。白日宣淫，天子龙床，男男交合，这一切一切的背德让从小的乖孩子生出莫名的快感。裴文德知道这样不对，可他就觉得身子快乐极了。  
花无谢的手指像是生长在小穴里的怪物，粗糙有力地研磨过薄薄的肠壁，将里面的营养吃干抹净。怪物的指甲搔着敏感的花穴，想要刮擦出更多的水来，好喂饱另一张嘴。花无谢吮吸着裴文德的前端，渗出的精液流向他的嘴里。他轻快地用手一抹，一股白浊在他晶亮的嘴唇边划出一道弧线，美极了。  
他捏着裴文德被他拍得浑圆通红的屁股，挺着硕大阳物进入了他。此刻他变成了战场上攻城略地的将军，而裴文德是他被他追杀的兵卒。裴文德的手抓着花无谢的脊背，在一抽一插中划出十道血痕，“呵，我的裴裴越来越像只发情的母猫了”，花无谢恶意地揉捏着裴文德腰窝，要他挤出情色的呐喊来。  
灼热的阳物找到了敏感点，发疯似的撞击起来。裴文德出了薄汗，三千青丝散乱在床第，几根粘腻在白净的胸膛上，如玉的脸满是绯色，像是落日的晚霞，美不胜收。  
他的小穴不可抑制地溢出水来，波涛汹涌，欢迎着更凶猛的撞击。而裴文德本人却被情欲逼紧了神经，咬着红唇。  
花无谢不甘心，想要索取更多。他将四根手指伸进裴文德的嘴里，让他含着吮吸，裴文德不答应，他就艹弄得更猛烈，像是最无情的野兽，裴文德被他弄得无法，笨拙地含着，流下丝丝银液。  
花无谢看着他这副纯情模样就更为心荡神摇，将手指插得更深，身下也愈发研磨着那一点销魂。快感笼罩了两人，谁能想到紫禁城最得圣宠的裴贵妃正在他人身下承欢，严正禁欲的外表发出春色满满的淫叫。  
两人正在高潮，突然一声熟悉的叫声传来，“裴卿，朕来看你了”  
TBC.


End file.
